


Pocky Game

by Swagyano



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, gone wrong gone really gay, rip arisa, two dumb gays try a pocky game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: Arisa knows exactly what she's getting herself into when Tae suggests they play a game. Or at least she kinds of sort of wants to believe she knows, but actually doesn't.





	Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bosshuton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosshuton/gifts).



> I've never written them before in my life... either of them I'm sorry... but it was fun to try
> 
> happy birthday Shan!! :3c

“Do you wanna play?”

 

Arisa lifts her gaze up from the notes and meets the eyes of Tae who's just been sitting across from her. The brunette had a very neutral expression, not even a sign of a smile as she shook the pocky box in her hand to further grab Arisa's attention.

 

She blinks. “... Huh?”

 

“I asked if you wanted to play,” She repeats herself much to Arisa’s slight annoyance, as if she didn't hear her rather than just being confused by a sudden request. “You know, that pocky game everyone always talks about. I never tried it myself, it sounds fun. Whoever reaches the middle first wins.”

 

“I know what it is!” Arisa spats in embarrassment, tips of her ears turning red. “Do  _ you _ understand what you're suggesting?!”

 

Tae hums, tapping one finger over her lips in thought. After what she proposed, such a vague gesture flusters Arisa more, even if it was unintentional (and knowing Tae it probably was) until she forces herself to look away. Finally she's given a shrug in response.

 

“Yeah, I'm suggesting we play. I'm bored~ and the others won't return from Saaya’s for a while longer.”

 

They stare at each other for what feels like hours, and no matter how hard Arisa tries to form her words they just don't come out of her mouth. There's no way Tae doesn't know the usual purpose behind this game, right? There's absolutely no way she doesn't - or maybe she really is clueless about it? What if she does know, and she's just playing stupid to wrap Arisa further into this plan? Either way it's frustrating and Arisa hates that she can't read Tae’s motives. Her heart refuses to calm down as the silence drags on while awaiting her response, the pressure is on.

 

It gets worse when Tae places the pocky in her mouth and looks at her with puppy eyes.

 

Arisa swallows. Oh Tae definitely knows the intention of the game, she's sure of it. And she refuses to give her the satisfaction of winning.

 

“Alright, fine!” With the proud huff she inches closer, feeling her face heat up from that goofy dumbfounded smile Tae is given her. God, she's nervous. She takes a deep breath and bites down the other end. As expected Tae start nibbling the pocky, her eyes closed like she's experiencing absolute bliss and Arisa can't understand  _ how _ she can stay so calm knowing what will happen. 

 

… Will it even happen? It's not always the end result. Arisa just assumes it will come to that. It's why people play it.

 

Unlike Tae her eyes remain wide open and focused on the remains of pocky between them that was slowly shrinking. With each bite they were closer and closer, Arisa's heart being dangerously at the verge of breaking out of her chest. Tae wasn't pulling away. Neither was Arisa though. She begins to shake, hands fidgeting. 

 

Maybe two more bites. Maybe one. Tae’s lips are close and she's about to win. No, if this is going to happen, Arisa won't let her cost her the pride.

 

Suddenly she reaches out over the desk and grabs a tight hold on Tae, pulling her close until their lips pressed into each other. It was kind of rough, and probably not how anyone would want their first kiss to start off. 

 

After the initial roughness Arisa relaxes, and even Tae who was baffled beyond words finally registers what is happening and goes with it, still confused but more than gladly returning the kiss. It wasn't soft and dreamy as most romance novels describe it, or how Arisa imagined kissing tae would be (not that she thought about it, maybe only once or twice). It was clumsy and awkward, but still caused a swarm of butterflies in Arisa's chest.

 

When they pulled away they were both red in face. While Arisa tries to remain serious despite the internal panic, Tae just looks confused.

 

“... Wow.”

 

“... Wow?” Arisa's eyes widen, “Is that all you have to say? Wow?!”

 

“Well, yeah. It was kind of unexpected. I can't believe you had it in you, Arisa.”

 

Choking up, Arisa's grip on Tae loosens. “Wh… What do you mean? You didn't plan this? Isn't this why you asked to do it?! People play this when they want to-- well, do that!”

 

“Oh.”

 

A brief pause. 

 

Tae blinks in response. “I had no idea. But it was very nice!”

 

Once again Arisa is left absolutely speechless. She lets go of Tae and falls back into her seat feeling defeated. Compared to earlier she's completely pale, unable to process what just happened - she made a fool out of herself. The pride she tried to save so hard evaporated in a moment and  _ oh god, she kissed Otae completely out of the blue.  _

 

Across from her, Tae is completely unaffected and pulls out another pocky from the box, a wide smile on her face. 

 

“Well, if that's how the game works, I don't mind going for round two.”


End file.
